Poor, Innocent Soul
by Michelangelos-girl-5
Summary: What happens when Bishop and Shredder become partners and take one of the turtles to use as an experiment. Will the three remaining brothers and his father save him in time or will they be captured too and put through their worst fear's. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfiction readers, this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it! :P**

**I don't own the Turtles, to my disappointment, but I own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter one**

After a night of rooftop patrol, Mikey decides to go and get the family dinner from Vinnie's Pizzeria. He wanted it to be a surprise from his brothers because once again he messed up in the fight against the Foot. Mikey winced at the oncoming flashback.

_Mikey watched as him and his 3 eldest brothers hop from rooftop to rooftop. They started their patrol quite early today than usual, but Mikey didn't mind. This meant that him and the guys would get home sooner and not miss the movie marathon on TV tonight. _

_However, Mikey came out of his thoughts when Leo skidded to a halt. His eyes scanned the area sharply. He opened his mouth to give his brothers a warning that they were not alone. But before any words came out of his mouth, the Foot were surrounding the 4 brothers. The fight instantly kicked off by Raphs murderous scream._

_The turtles instantly shielded themselves with their weapons and knocked-out and Foot solders that stood in their path. The turtles slashed at the Foot and when every last one of them was down, they shielded their weapons away and turned towards each other._

"_Score 1 to the turtles!" screamed Mikey and started to do hid victory dance. Leo, Raph and Don rolled their eyes at their baby brother. However Mikeys victory did not last long as one of the unconscious Foot stood up, with his blade high up in the air ready to bring in down upon the youngest head. Raph threw his Sais at the Foot's head and hand. The Sais hit their target and the Foot fell to the ground with a THUD._

_Mikey had stopped dancing and slowly turned his from the Foot soldier that had tried to kill him, to his brothers. His brothers stood there and glared at him. They started at each other for a couple of minutes, but to Mikey it felt like a life time. _

_Until finally, Leo broke the silence. "Mikey, you have to stay focused and not let anything distract you. You could have been killed from that Foot soldier!"_

_Mikey winced as his leader started to lecture him about his unfocused mind._

He shook the flashback from his mind. He knew he had to stay focused, but its kinds hard when you're doing your victory dance.

Mikey had reached the pizzeria and a huge grin settled on his face. Mikey thought to himself that he will make up for what happened tonight. He jumped down from the rooftops, adjusted his hat and went inside. After 20 minutes of waiting for the 4 large pizza's, Mikey left the pizzeria and jumped on the roof tops.

Mikey landed smoothly and search the perimeter. When he finished searching the deserted roof top he opened up one of the pizza boxes and inhaled deeply.

"_Ahhhh_... nothing says I'm sorry like pizza with the works!" Mikey then carefully closed the pizza box and started to head to the lair. However, it wasn't going to be a breeze in the park, for he was surrounded by the Foot and right in front of him was the Shredder.

Mikey scanned the rooftop for a way to escape, but to his disappointment he was trapped like a rat. Mikeys eyes landed back on Shredder, who let out a cruel and ragged laugh. Mikey was rooted to the roof and couldn't make his body move.

With his body uncooperating with his brain, Mikey said to the Shredder,

"Sorry dude, but these pizzas are not for you, so why don't you be a good metal head and let the nice turtle with the pizzas past."

At this point shredder laughed and a single lightning bolt came down. The shredder looked at the orange bound turtle and replied,

"Oh, but it's not the pizza I want... it's YOU!" And as the last word was said the foot started to attack the turtle. Mikey dropped the pizza and in a flash had his nun-chucks at the ready.

"Ok, if that's how you want to roll, then lets ROCK!" Mikey said as the Foot started their attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't undated in a while. I was on holiday in New York, plus I have exams coming up...**

**So, here is chapter 2 and i will update this story more often! :)**

**I do not own the turtles... :(**

**Chapter 2:**

The foot attacked their target with fast and powerful movements. Mikey was having trouble keeping up, but he wouldn't give up. He would just have to strike back harder.

With every strike Mikey made, 5 more foot soldier would show up. Mikey gripped his nun-chucks tighter from frustration and anger and gritted his teeth hard. He knew he was getting nowhere; Mikey took out his shell cell to call for back-up. However, in a flash of an eye, Mikey's shell cell was knocked out of his hands by a foot ninja.

The shredder was getting impatient with his little game.

"Enough fooling around!" commanded the shredder, "TAKE HIM!"

With that order, several foot ninja injected Mikey with a sleeping drug. Mikey winced as the sharp needles were injected into his skin. He felt the cold liquid being injected into his body. Mikey's vision was clouding up with black spots. The last thing he saw was the shredder standing before him with his hand raised in the air, with the two blades glistening in the moonlight. The shredders laugh cackled around the rooftop and with one sharp movement he brought the blades down and pierce Mikey's face. Mikey blacked out.

_In the lair:_

Back in the lair, the atmosphere was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the click from Don at his computer. Raph was in the shower, while Leo was in the dojo meditating on tonights events. He sighed heavily and thought of his lecture to Mikey.

_"Mikey, you have to stay focused and not let anything distract you. You could have been killed from that Foot soldier! Why do you act like this Mikey? It would be better for all of us if you just grow up!" _

Leo knew that he was being harsh on Mikey, but it needed to be done. He didn't want to lose his baby brother, heck he didn't want to lose anyone. Then suddenly Leo's mind snapped, the lair was **too **quiet. With that thought he stood up and made his way out of the dojo.

He entered the living room and scanned the area for his hyperactive brother. But he couldn't find him. Leo frowned and made his way to Mikey's room, but he was met with the same results. Leo was starting to get worried.

_Where is he? _Leo thought.

Leo made his way to Donny's lab and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Don. With that said, Leo entered the lab and to his surprise, found Donny at his computer.

"Oh, hey Leo. What's up?" asked Don as he looked up from his computer and smiled at his older brother.

"Hey Don. You haven't seem Mikey, have you?" asked Leo

With that question, Don thought back to what Mikey had said to him.

_Mikey enters Don's lab and says "Hey Donny. I'm going out for some pizzas, so I will be back in 30 minutes tops."_

_Don looked up to see his smiling baby brother and smiled back. _

_"Ok Mike." With that said Mikey ran out of the lab and out of the lair. Don's smile grew wider at how innocent and childish his younger brother was._

Donny smiled at replied, "He went out for some pizza at-"

Don looked at his clock and saw that the time was 9:00. Don's smile fell into a frown and snapped his head back to Leo.

"He left at 7:15. He should have been back hours ago"

Leo absorbed in this information and was at Dons side in an instant. While Don swirled back at his computer and started to track Mikey's shell cell.

At that moment Raph came into the lab and saw the serious faces planted on his two brothers faces. Something was wrong, he could sense it.

Raph ran up to them and asked, "Yo Leo, Don. What's wrong? And where's Mike?"

At the mention of Mikey's name, Don jumped out of his chair and said, "I got him! He's at the corner of Eastman and Laird."

"All right lets go." Leo commanded. Leo saw the confusion and worry on Raph's face and said, "Raph we'll fill you in on the way"

Raph nodded and followed Leo and Don out of the lair.

The turtles where at the bottom of the building and Raph was filled in on the information. They all climbed the ladder to the rooftop, not one of them saying a word. But they all had one thought running through their heads. _Mikey, please be alright._

When they had arrived at the rooftop, the three brothers where speechless. In the centre of the rooftop was Mikey's shell cell, a puddle of thick blood and a note.

The three brothers were shocked. Leo slowly walked over to the note with his brothers walked beside him. Leo reached the note first and picked it up. He scanned it quickly and handed it to his brothers. From the look on Leo's face, it wasn't good news.

Don and Raph both looked at the note with said "I have what your brother."

The three brothers looked at each other full of fear, anger and worry. Raph was shaking and seconds later he was on his knees and screamed to the sky,

"MIKEEEEYYYYYYY!"

A few blocks away the shredder heard the horrific scream of Mikey's name and started to laugh. When he had finished laughing a man in a white lab coat walked up to the Shredder.

The Shredder turned and glared at the man with his piercing eyes and said, "All is going occurring to my plan. You better not screw it up Stockman!" With that said, the Shredder and Stockman walked away into the darkness of the night.

**CLIFFHANGER! Gotta love them!**

***Gasp* Stockman has returned! :O**

**Sorry dudes, but if you want to know what happens to Mikey and the turtles, then you will just have to read and find out!**

**Please review! :P**


End file.
